


Ungratefully Rescued

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Fate is unkind and puts Shaak in place to rescue her former master.





	Ungratefully Rescued

It was a quirk of fate that had placed Shaak Ti in position for this rescue mission. A political treaty negotiation had gone sideways, the Jedi Knight was in danger by what little intelligence had reached the Temple, and neither faction was willing to aid them.

The Togruta Knight had taken the comm, and met the steady eyes of Micah Giiett, who briefed her the full details of who was on which side, and that the mission was strictly on recovery, to adhere to the non-interference clauses as best they could. He had then paused, and made certain to catch her eyes the best a holo could afford.

"The Jedi is Knight Tarith."

Now, as Shaak bathed the forehead of the woman that had nominally been her teacher (and oh how much Plo and others had taught her in place of the woman!), she wondered at the Force.

"Shaak… no, you hate me… go away, ungrateful one!"

The younger Knight did not heed the words, as her master was burning with fever. What had there been to be grateful over? Tarith had only aspired to be a Master, via the time-honored tradition of training padawans. That had failed as Plo had told Tyvokka about the situation, and Tarith had not been allowed to take on another padawan after Shaak made it through her trials.

She did not, however, hate Tarith in the least.

"Shh, and rest. We will be to the Temple soon. You are not fully in your own mind, from deprivation, injuries, and fever," Shaak told her.

"You'll kill me. This is what you want, isn't it? To see the end of me?"

Shaak placed her palm along the woman's gaunt cheek. "Master… I only ever wanted a teacher that saw me, not an opportunity. You are not worth me investing any emotional energy in, so do rest, and let the raving subside."

Whether the blunt words or the slight Force she had pushed through the contact helped ease Tarith away from her edge of paranoia, Shaak did not care. All she could do was be relieved when Tarith's eyes closed, so they could continue in quiet and peace.

In truth, Plo had been more than enough of a Master to hone all that Shaak had already been observing. It was Tarith, in her opinion, who was the poorer for what she had done.

Shaak would be a better master, and truly invest in her padawans, when she was ready to have such.


End file.
